Entrevistando a los pokedex holders
by leaf-chan
Summary: Emily es amiga de White y Black e invito a los pokedex holders a una entrevista de televisión. (P.D: Voy a incluir a Kotone en la entrevista como pokedex holders al igual que mi 2 OC y la que va entrevistar xD) también hay un poco romance
1. Aviso

Yo: Hola a todos, bueno al que empezaremos a entrevistar primero es a Green y quiero que ustedes le hagan preguntas para que las respondamos

Blue: Esto va ser divertido

Yo: ¿Como entraste?

Blue: Tu puerta esta abierta

Yo: Maldicion, creo que olvide cerrarla

Blue: Bueno chicos haganle preguntas al chico serio

Green: Chica ruidosa

Yo: Tu tambien entraste

Sapphire: No solo el

White: Yo tambien entre

Yo: Ok, ahora todos estan aquí, bueno como iba diciendo quiero que escriban las preguntas y yo hare que Green las responda, al igual que el resto de los pokedex holders quiero que le hagan preguntas

White: Esperamos sus preguntas

Green: Mis preguntas por que me van a preguntar a mi primero

Todos: Ya lo sabemos

Yo: Como dijo White esperamos sus preguntas, adios


	2. Entrevista al azar 1

**Yo: Aquí esta **

**Blue: Demoraste**

**Yo: Lo siento**

**White: Bueno que empiece**

Entrevista al azar 1

Hana: Hola a todos, en este programa entrevistaremos a los famosos pokedex holders, se suponia que ibamos a entrevistar a Green primero pero cambio de planes sera al azar

Emily: Me muero de la emoción

Kevin: Por que no maduras Emily

Emily: ¿¡Que has dicho!? *enojada*

Kevin: Lo que escuchaste

Emily: Ahora veras

Blue: El amor de esos 2 vuela *diciendo por Emily y Kevin*

Kevin: Blue-senpai ¿Por que dice eso? *algo sonrojado*

Blue: Es muy obio que ustedes 2 se aman

Emily y Kevin: ¡EH! *sonrojados*

Emily: Eso no es cierto *aun sonrojada*

Kevin: Tiene razón *aun sonrojado*

Green: Chica ruidosa

Yellow: Hana mejor empecemos

Hana: Bien pero antes, tomen todos esta pulsera y coloquensela

Lo hicieron

Hana: Esta pregunta es para Green ¿Piensas tener hijos con Blue o otro persona?

Green: No pienso tener hijos soy muy joven para pensar en eso

Un detector sonó

Hana: Estas mintiendo

Green: Pero co... *lo interumpio Hana*

Hana: Para eso eran las pulseras para ver si están mintiendo

White: Que astuta

Hana: Lo se, di la verdad Green

Green: Esta bien quizas quiera un hijo con Blue en el futuro

Blue: ... *sonrojada y no sabia que decir*

Gold: Jajajaja, Green-senpai no sabia que se queria acos... *Crystal lo interumpio con una cachetada*

Crystal: Callate Gold

Hana: Para Gold ¿Te has imaginado a las chicas de forma pervertida?

Gold: Mmm... No

El detector sonó

Crystal: ¡GOLD!

Gold: Ok, ok, si me lo he imaginado

Todas las chicas: ¡PERVERTIDO!

Gold: Oh, oh, sera mejor que corra

2 minutos más tarde

Gold: Auch... me duele

Silver: Te pasa por pervertido

Gold: Callate

Hana: Bien, sigamos, para Kevin ¿Cual es tu Pokedex Holder favorita sin contar a White y a Emily?

Kevin: no tengo favorita

El detector sonó

Emily: Eres mentiroso pero tierno

Kevin: Pero que dices *un poco sonrojado por el comentario* b-bueno todas son mis favoritas

Todas: Que tierno eres

Los chicos mirando con algo de celos a Kevin

Hana: Esta es para Ruby, en realidad tu no tienes amnesia ¿Verdad?

Ruby: Maldicion, Sapphire me va matar si digo que no sonara el detector *penso*

Sapphire: Ya di Ruby

Ruby: ¡Sapphire mira en la ventana! ¡Un Articuno!

Sapphire: ¡A ver! *Fue a la ventanada*

Ruby: En realidad no

Sapphire: *salio de la ventana* No hay nada mentiroso

Emerald: Solo lo dijo pa... *lo interumpio Ruby por que le tapo la boca*

Ruby: Para ver si eres atenta

Sapphire: Oh ya entiendo

Ruby: Callate todavia no quiero que sepa *susurro*

Emerald: Okay *susurro*

Hana: Para Yellow ¿Por que Red es tan distraido contigo?

Yellow: en realidad no lo se

Hana: Para Kotone ¿Gold o Silver?

Kotone: En realidad los 2 son muy lindo pero hay una chica que conozco que le gusta a Gold *mirando a Crystal* Asi que elijo a Silver *lo abraza*

Silver: Ko-Kotone me puedes soltar *sonrojado*

Kotone: No

Blue: Estó hay que grabarlo en video *empezo a grabar con la camara*

Silver: Her-Hermana

Blue: Tranquilo, este es un lindo momento así que lo quiero grabar en video

Hana: Para Green ¿Te parecen hermosas la chicas de pokemon special?

Green: Si todas son muy lindas

Todas: ... *algo sonrojadas*

Kevin: ¿Por que te sonrojas Emily? *penso celoso*

Hana: Para Platinum ¿A quien prefieres Dia o Pearl?

Platinum: A los 2

Pearl: Señorita tiene que elegir a uno

Platinum: Ok, mmm... a Diamond

Diamond: ¿En serio señorita?

Platinum: Si

Diamond: Que feliz soy *empezo a comer*

Pearl: ¡Dia deja la maldita comida aun lado! *le pega*

Diamond: Pero Pearl tengo hambre

Pearl: ¡Siempre tienes hambre!

Hana: Bueno sigamos, para Black, Te apuesto a que no puedes gritar esto "¡TE AMO WHITE!"

Black: Eso no es una pregunta *sonrojado por lo dijo Hana sobre gritar "te amo White"*

Hana: Pero te atreves hacerlo o no

Black: Se puede desde aquí

Hana: Si

Black: A-Aquí voy... ¡TE AMO WHITE! *grito sonrojado*

White: *se habia colocado audifonos para escuchar musica un rato* ¿Dijiste algo Black?

Black: Nada, sobre la liga pokémon

Todos: Mentiroso no quiere que sepa de sus sentimientos *pensaron*

Hana: Para Ruby ¿Eres gay?

Ruby: Pero que clase de pregunta es esa, ¡No soy gay! me gustan las mujeres

Hana: Para Silver ¿Te gusta Kotone o Crystal?

Silver: No me gusta nadien

El detector sonó

Blue: Mi Silver le gusta a una chica, esta creciendo

Silver: Hermana no digas eso

Blue: Ya di quien te gusta *saco la camara de nuevo y empezo a grabar*

Silver: M-Me gusta Kotone *sonrojado*

Kotone: Aww yo tambien te quiero *lo abrazo*

Emily: Que tierno, ojala alguien se portara así conmigo *mirando a Kevin*

Kevin: ¿Pasa algo?

Emily: No es nada

Hana: Para Crystal, te reto a tener una cita con Gold

Crystal: Eso no es una pregunta

Gold: Una cita con Crys *se empezo a imaginar la cita con ella*

Crystal: Espero que no me estes imaginando cosas pervertidas

Gold: No

Crystal: Bueno acepto el reto tendre una cita con el pervertido

Gold: Gracias Crys me hiciste muy feliz

Crystal: Saldremos mañana a las 3 de tarde

Gold: Ok

Hana: Para Yellow ¿Cual es tu pareja favorita sin contar las tuyas?

Yellow: Bueno las digo en orden, Ruby y Sapphire, Green y Blue, Silver y Kotone, Black y White, Gold y Crystal, Platinum y Diamond, Emily y Kevin, Gary y Leaf, Ben y Summer y Kate y Keith

Emily: Si que son muchos

Yellow: Si lo se

Hana: Para White ¿Que opinas de Emily?

White: Que es muy bonita no se por que Kevin no se le declara aún

Kevin: No me gusta

White: Si claro, Es amable, simpatica, bromista, tambien cuando nos conocimos a mi y a Black nos confundio como una pareja tambien es buena amiga

Emily: Gracias White, te quiero amiga

White: Yo igual

Hana: Para Red ¿Te gusta Yellow?

Red: Mmm... Bu-bueno, mmm *sonrojado* si me gusta

Yellow: Red-san *sonrojada por la repuesta de Red*

Blue: Al fin lo dijo y solo dijo por la entrevista

Green: Así es Red

Hana: Bueno esas fueron las preguntas dejen más preguntas como fans que son, los veo en la próxima entrevista, dejen sus preguntas, no respondimos todas las preguntas así que en la próxima entrevista responderán, adiós

Todos: Adiós

**Yo: Si alguna pregunta no salio estará en la próxima entrevista**

**Emily: Dejen sus preguntas y comenten**


	3. Entrevista al azar 2

**Yo: Aquí la parte 2**

**Ruby: Te demoraste**

**Yo: Lo siento**

**Red: Disfrutenlo**

Entrevista al azar 2

Hana: Hola de a todos, todavia no terminamos así que seguimos con las preguntas al azar

Green: Empecemos de una vez

Hana: Para Gold ¿Cual es la chica mas linda que conoces?

Gold: Crystal obiamente

Crystal: Pervertido *sonrojada*

Kotone: Je, je, Crys todavia no admite que le gusta Gold

Crystal: ¡K-Kotone! *sonrojada*

Kotone: Es cierto

Gold: Le gusto a Crystal *imaginando como seria su novia*

Emily: Gold-senpai no se estara imaginando a Crystal-senpai de forma pervertida

Gold: ¿Eh? *perdido en sus fantasias con Crystal* Pero que dices Emily

Emily: Se nota en su cara que esta en pensando en ella de forma pervertida

Crysta: ¡Gold!

Gold: ¡Wah! C-Crys no es lo que piensas

Crystal: ¡Pervertido! *le pego una patada*

Kevin: No va cambiar nunca

Hana: Sigamos, para Red ¿Es mi imaginacion esa mano blanca en tu hombro?

Red: Es tu imaginación, yo no tengo una mano blanca en mi hombro

Hana: Para White¿Te gusta Black?

White: Bueno... mmm... si me gusta mucho *sonrojada*

Black: ¡VOY A GANAR LA LIGA POKÉMON! *gritando por ahí y no escucho la confesión de White*

Emily: Oh vamos

Kevin: Nunca cambiara

Blue: Para la otra

Hana: Para Green ¿Te gusta Blue?

Green: No me gusta la chica ruidosa

El detector sonó

Blue: Te gusto Green

Green: Ok, si me gusta

Blue: Que feliz soy

Hana: Para Emily ¿Cual es tu Pokedex Holder favorito sin contar a Black y a Kevin?

Emily: Pues... Red, Gold, Ruby y Diamond pero principalmente Red y Gold

Gold: Es un alago linda

Kotone: Te recuperaste

Gold: Algún día podriamos salir

Kevin: ¡Eso nunca! *celoso*

Gold: Estas celoso

Kevin: No lo estoy

Gold: Si lo estas

Kevin: No

Gold: Si

Kevin: No

Gold: Que si

Sapphire: ¡Callense!

Kevin: Esta bien Sapphire-senpai

Gold: Ok

Emily: Gracias Sapphire-senpai

Sapphire: No fue nada

Hana: Para Kotone ¿Que se siente al no estar en el manga?

Kotone: Me senti mal por no estar con Silver y los demas, pero sobre todo Silver

Silver: Exagerada

Kotone: Pero aun así te gusto

Silver: En tus sueños (yo: Silver tsundere On xD)

Hana: Para Yellow ¿Serias capaz de darle una respuesta a Red?

Yellow: S-Si seria capaz *nerviosa y algo sonrojada*

Blue: ¡Vamos Yellow! ¡Vamos! *animando a Yellow con ponpones*

White: Yo tambien me uno... ¡Vamos Yellow! *haciendo lo mismo que Blue*

Emily: ¡Vamos Yellow! ¡Vamos! *aparecio y empezo hacer lo mismo que las chicas*

Sapphire: Yo tambien la animare... ¡Vamos Yellow! ¡Vamos! *hace lo mismo que las demas*

Ruby: Estas chicas

Kevin: Ahora falta que la animen todas

Emerald: Y las animaron todas y ademas estan vestidas de animadoras

Ruby: ¿Por que lo dices Rald?

Emerald: Mira *le apunto*

Las chicas: ¡Vamos Yellow! ¡Vamos! *vestidas de animadoras*

Gold: Que hermosas estan todas

Silver: Ni se te ocurra Gold

Yellow: Red-san sobre tu confecion

Red: Si

Yellow: T-Tu tambien me... me... me gusta mucho

Red: Como ya te dije tu tambien me gustas

Se iban a besar pero Hana los interrumpio

Hana: ¡Ya! Mucho romanticismo

Red y Yellow: Lo siento

Yellow: Ahora somos novios Red

Red: Si Yellow

Hana: Seguiremos con las preguntas, para Diamond, describe a Platinum

Diamond: Es esforzada, hermosa, amable, tambien es millonaria y es tierna

Platinum: Gracias Dia

Diamond: No fue nada Señorita

Hana: Para Red y Yellow, por amor a todo ¿Cuando nos daras hijos?

Red y Yellow: ... *sonrojados como tomate*

Yellow: B-Bueno si tenemos una hija yo le pondria Orange *sonrojada*

Red: P-Pero si tenemos un hijo lo llamaremos Fire *sonrojado*

Hana: Para Gold ¿Que le harias a Crystal si esta encerrada contigo en un cuarto?

Gold: Muchas cosa *sonrio*

Crystal: ¿Que se traera entre manos ahora? *penso*

Gold: le diria lo que siento, luego la besaria y despues me dormeria con ella

Crystal: Gold... *sonrojada* ¡Idiota! *le pega de nuevo*

Kotone: Pobrecito

Hana: Para Emerald ¿Porque tienes el pelo asi?

Emerald: Es por que cuando era más pequeño tenia el pelo largo y todavia lo tengo largo, parecia niña con ese peinado y es por eso que tengo así pelo

Hana: Para Emily ¿Cuando le diras a Kevin que te gusta?

Emily: Cuando el me diga si le gusto o no

Kevin: En tus sueños Emily

Emily: Pesado

Kevin: Mira quien lo dice

Emily: ¡Ya veras! *enojada*

Kevin: Oh, oh *empezo a correr*

2 minutos más tarde

Kevin: Me dolio

Emily: Te pasa por idiota

Hana: Para Kevin, Te reto a besar a Emily

Kevin y Emily: ¡EH! *sonrojados*

Kevin: No pienso besarla

el detector sonó

Black: Si la quiere besar solo que no se atreve

Blue: Eso es cierto

Kevin: Esta bien, lo hare *sonrojado*

La beso

Emily: ... *sonrojada*

Kevin: S-Sigan con la entrevista *sonrojado*

Hana: Para Crystal ¿Te pusiste contenta cuando te dijeron que tenias que tener una cita con Gold?

Crystal: *miro a Gold y el pobre todavia inconsiente* En realidad si me puse contenta, ademas la cita que tuve con el fue divertida

Gold: *se levanto* Me alegra de escuchar eso Crys

Crystal: Estabas despierto

Gold: Si, estaba finjiendo

Crystal: Te dejare pasar esta vez

Gold: Gracias Crys *la abrazo*

Crystal: Su-Sueltame *apartandose de el*

Gold: ¿Por que?

Crystal: Por que si

Hana: Siguiente pregunta, para White ¿Por que te gusta Black?

White: En realidad no lo se yo creo por que se preocupo por mi, fue amable conmigo y ademas es lindo

Black: ¡VOY GANAR LA LIGA POKÉMON! *gritando de nuevo y sin escuchar lo que dijo White*

White: Black no a escuchado nada *suspiro*

Emily: no cambiara nunca

Kevin: Te apoyo

Blue: Así son los chicos

Los chicos: No todos somos así *exepto Black*

Hana: Para Yellow ¿Black o Green?

Yellow: En realidad no lo se pero los 2 son muy lindo, así que yo creo que los 2

Hana: Para Sapphire ¿Que te pasaria si Ruby muriera?

Sapphire: pues si alguien lo mato lo vengaria en su honor y despues me mataria para estar junto a el

Emerald: Ruby haria lo mismo por ti Sapphire

Ruby: Callate Emerald

Hana: Eso es todo por hoy gracias por escucharnos, todavia quedaron algunas preguntas pero la responderemos en la otra entrevista, dejen sus preguntas

Todos: Adiós

**Yo: Eso fue todo, dejen sus preguntas**

**Sapphire: Y comenten**


	4. Entrevista al azar 3

**Yo: Aquí la parte 3**

**Gold: Por lo menos no demoraste**

**Yo: Callate pervertido**

**Gold: Como que pervertido**

**Emily: No peleen**

**Yo: Voy a agregar como invitado especial a Nicolas el que esta enamorado de Emily**

**Kevin: Ok *aceptando de mala gana***

**Yo: Que comience**

Preguntando al azar 3

Hana: Aquí seguiremos con la entrevista a los pokedex holders

Emily: A ver si en alguna pregunta Ruby le dice a Sapphire "Te amo"

Ruby: E-Emily *sonrojado*

Sapphire: Ojala pasara *susurro sonrojada*

Emily: Je, je, je

Kevin: Dejate de molestar

Emily: Mira quien habla y tu cuando me molestas

Kevin: Eso es por que quiero

2 minutos más tarde

Kevin: Me duele *se toca su chichon que le dejo Emily*

Emily: Te pasa por tonto

Diamond: Mmm...

Pearl: ¿Que pasa Dia?

Diamond: Bueno... Es que

Pearl: ¿Es que?

Diamond: Me dio hambre y quiero comer

Pearl: ¡Deja de pensar en la comida por una vez! *le pega*

Diamond: Todavia tengo hambre

Pearl: Deja de molestarme con tu comida

Hana: Basta de charla y comencemos

Todos: Ok

Hana: Para Green ¿Si te doy 1000 pokedolares besarias a Blue? nota del fans que te escribio la pregunta "Si quieres la plata hazlo"

Green: Yo no besare a la chica ruidosa

El detector sonó

Emily: Si la quiere besar, le da lo mismo el dinero pero si la quiere besar

Green: Tu no te metas *sonrojado*

Emily: Admita tengo razón

Green: Ok, lo hare

Emily: Gane, paguenme *diciendole a Gold y a Black*

Gold y Black: Aquí tienes, suertuda

Green: ¡Blue!

Blue: Si, ¿Que pasa?

Green: Lo siento por eso *sonrojado*

Blue: ¿De que co...? *la interrumpio Green por que la beso*

Green: Contentos, ya pasen a la siguiente

Blue: ... *sonrojada*

Sapphire: Blue-senpai ¿Esta bien?

Blue: S-Si estoy bien

Sapphire: Oh bueno *no muy convencida*

Hana: Para Red ¿Crees en fantasmas?

Red: No por que nunca he visto uno

Hana: Para Diamond ¿Porque te gusta tanto comer?

Diamond: Es por que la comida es deliciosa ademas tengo un apetito gigante

Hana: Para Silver ¿Porque eres pelirojo si tu padre es castaño?

Silver: Seguramente por que mi madre es peliroja y yo habre sacado lo pelirojo de mi cabello

Hana: Para Gold ¿Te gusta el yuri?

Gold: No, nunca lo he visto

el detector sonó

Gold: Maldito detector

Kotone: Di la verdad

Gold: Ok solo me gusta por que así veo a las chicas desnudas *imaginandose*

Crystal: ¡Dejate de imaginar cosas pervertidas Gold! *le pego una cachetada*

Gold: ¡Eso me dolio, chica super seria!

Kotone: Quien te manda ser pervertido Gold

Hana: Sigamos, para Emerald ¿Te gusta alguien?

Emerald: No por ahora, en realidad antes me gustaba una chica pero ella se fijo en un chico ya *se refiere a Crystal y a Gold* así no me gusta nadien

Hana: Que tierno eres Emerald

Gold: ¿Tierno? ¿El? No

Hana: Tu no opines pervertido

Gold: ¡No me llames así!

Hana: *ignorando a Gold* Para Sapphire ¿:Que pensaste cuando te enteraste que Ruby te tomo medidas?

Sapphire: Que era un pervertido al igual que Gold-senpai

Emily: Te estan diciendo pervertido

Ruby: Pero no lo soy

Sapphire: Si lo se, eres cursi

Ruby: Solo por que le hago ropa a mis pokémones y ropa para mujer y para hombre y esas cosas

Sapphire: Mmm... Si

Ruby: Tu que me dices eres salvaje

Sapphire: ¿Y? Pero al menos no le coloco gorros a mis pokémon

Ruby: ¡Chica salvaje!

Sapphire: ¡Chico cursi!

Hana: ¡Ya basta de peleas parejita!

Ruby y Sapphire: ¡No somos novios! *sonrojados*

Hana: Como sea, para Emily ¿Crees que Ruby y Sapphire podran ser novios algun dia?

Emily: Si, ademas se ven lindos juntos, hasta creo que se podrian casar y tener 2 hijos

Ruby y Sapphire: ¡EMILY! *sonrojados como tomate*

Emerald: Por lo menos dijo la verdad

Hana: Para Kevin ¿Eres celoso cuando un chico se le acerca a Emily o le coquetea?

Kevin: No soy celoso, ni mucho menos con ella

El detector sonó

Kevin: Maldito detector

Black: Si lo es y mucho

White: Sobre todo con ella

Hana: Por que no dan un ejemplo

Black: Yo doy uno, cuando estabamos en nuestro viaje un amigo de Emily que se llama Nicolas que es un pervertido y torpe, se tropezo y cayo encima de Emily tambien le paso a tocar los pecho de Emily por accidente y Kevin le pego, le dijo "¡Alejate de mi Emily!"

Emily: Yo le entendi "Alejate de ella"

Black: Pues dijo eso

Kevin: Y eso que eres mi mejor amigo

Black: ¿Que tiene?

Kevin: Mira quien habla tu tambien eres celoso

Black: No lo soy

El detector sonó

Hana: Me habia olvidado, como remodelaron el detector ahora puede detectar todas las mentira que diran

Todos: ¡Que!

Kotone: Pero antes no era así

Hana: Si lo se antes solo detectaba las respuesta cuando mentian pero ayer cuando termino la entrevista no funciono ya que alguien le hecho agua al detector solo por una broma *mirando a Gold*

Gold: *silvando* ¿Que? Fue un accidente, ademas Silver se quito de ahí así que el tiene la culpa

Silver: No me iba dejar que me tiraras agua

Emily: Basta de peleas

Entre el publico salio Nicolas

Nicolas: ¡Emily! *se tropezo*

Emily: ¿Estas bien, Nicolas?

Nicolas: Si

Kevin: ¿Por que tiene que malgastar tu tiempo con ese idiota Emily? *celoso*

Kotone: ¿Celoso?

Kevin: No

El detector sonó

Kevin: Maldito detector

Nicolas: No dejare que me la quite Kevin

Kevin: Así pues yo no me rendire

Blue: Que suerte la tuya Emily

Emily: ¿Por que?

Las chicas: ¡Como no te vas a dar cuenta que 2 chicos están enamorados de ti! *exepto Emily* (yo: es obiamente que le dicen a ella -.-)

Emily: ¿Así?

Las chicas: Distraida ¬-¬

Emily: ¿? *confundida*

Hana: Tambien se me olvido otra cosa más, el es Nicolas esta como invitado solo por esta vez ya que quizo estar con Emily y los demas

Nicolas: Así es

Todos: Mejor dicho con Emily no más *exepto Kevin*

Hana: Mejor sigamos con la entrevista, para Green ¿Te gusta Blue?

Green: Mmm...

Kotone: Ya sabes nada de mentiras Green

Green: Si lo se, si me gusta Blue

Blue: Green *sonrojada*

Hana: Ya mucho romance, para Blue ¿Como se llamaran tus hijos con Green?

Green: Pero que pregunta hacen los fans

Blue: Si es niño se llamara Gin y si es niña Leaf

Hana: Para Ruby ¿Recuerdas que de pequeño conociste a Sapphire?

Ruby: En realidad si me acuerdo

Sapphire: Mentiroso y decias que tenias amnesia

Ruby: Sapphire perdoname pero no sobia como decirtelo

Sapphire: Despues hablaremos de eso

Hana: Para Emerald ¿Si te diesen a elegir entre Blue o Crystal cual eligirias?

Emerald: A Crystal

Hana: Para Diamond y Pearl ¿Podriais hacer un chiste?

Pearl: Claro haremos 2 chistes

Diamond: Ok

Aquí va el chiste (yo: lo saque de un capitulo y son lo mismo solo que lo dividi xD)

Diamond: La naturaleza de un pokémon esta directamente relacionada con el desarrollo de sus habilidades, así que es muy importante

Pearl: Si lo se

Diamond: Mientras que un pokémon de "Naturaleza Osada" tiene mayor poder defensivo

Pearl: Se dice que los pokémon de "Naturaleza Pícara" tiene mayor poder de ataque

Diamond: Y los fideos de "Naturaleza Instantánea" tiene un mayor olor... *saco unos fideos instantáneos y se los empezo a comer*

Pearl: ¡TU Y TU COMIDA OTRA VEZ NO! *le grito y le pego*

El segundo chiste

Diamond: De todas formas... 7 es la mejor imagen en encajar, aparentemente

Pearl: Tambien conocido como 7 7 7

Diamond: Si encaja tres 7 recibiras 100 monedas como premio

Pearl: ¡Wow! Suena genial muy hacerce rico de esta forma

Diamond: *saco un pastel* ¡Al igual que este rico pastel!

Pearl: ¡DESDE AHORA ESTÁ PROHIBIDO QUE HAGAS CHISTES MALOS SOBRE COMIDA! *le pego de nuevo*

Todos: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Diamond y Pearl: Gracias

Diamond: Eso me recuerda a la teleserie del "El chavo del 8" donde dice el Chavo que vio un gato con un solo ojo

Aquí Diamond les cuenta la parte de la teleserie

Chavo: Yo una vez vi un gato con un solo ojo

Don Ramon: ¿Estaba Tuerto?

Chavo: No

Don Ramon: ¿Fenómeno?

Chavo: Tampoco

Don Ramon: *cruza los brazos* Entonces por que dices que viste un gato con un ojo

Chavo: Por que me tape el otro

Fin de la explicacion

Todos: Ja, ja, ja, ja

Hana: Ya mucho, para Ruby ¿Serias capaz de besar a Sapphire?

Ruby: En realidad... Yo... Mmm...

Emily: Yo te ayudo Ruby-senpai

Ruby: En que me va a ayu... *Emily lo interumpio empujadolo hacia Sapphire*

Sapphire: ¿Que pasa Ruby?

Ruby: Esto es por la pregunta *la beso*

Emily: En realidad la querias besar

Emerald: Puaj que asco

Kotone: Eso lo dice ahora

Sapphire: R-Ruby me beso *penso* ... *sonrojada y no sabia que decir*

Ruby: Continuen quieren

Hana: Okay, para Red, besa a Yellow sin separaros 30 segundos

Red: B-Bueno aquí voy *beso a Yellow*

Todos: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... *exepto Red y Yellow*

20 segundo más tarde

Hana: Para Pearl ¿Te gusta alguien?

Pearl: En realidad nadien por ahora

Hana: Con eso terminamos todavia quedaron algunas preguntas pero en la proxima sección y gracias por verlo, adios

Todos: Adios y dejen sus preguntas

**Yo: Dejen sus preguntas y comenten**


	5. Entrevista al azar 4

**Yo: Si ya se que demore no me reclamen**

**Sapphire: Te perdonamos por esta vez**

**Yo: Me salve, por cierto las personas que ya hicieron preguntas se pueden repetir las veces que quieran para preguntar**

**Emerald: Ahora que comience**

Entrevista al azar 4

Hana: Aqu otra vez con las preguntas al azar para los pokedex holders

Emily: Estoy tan contenta

Kevin: ¿Por que?

Emily: En realidad no lo se

Kevin: Chica inmadura

Emily: ¡Y tu! ¡Tambien eres inmaduro!

White: Ya empezaron a pelear

Hana: Oigan parejita dejen de pelear

Emily y Kevin: ¡No somos una pareja! *sonrojados*

Hana: Mejor empecemos, para Emily ¿Quienes son tus mejores amigas y amigos?

Emily: Mis mejores amigas son todas las chicas pero más lo son White y Sapphire

Sapphire: Tu tambien lo eres Emily

White: Lo mismo digo Emily

Emily: Y mis mejores amigos son: Kevin, Black, Gold, Dia, Red y Pearl pero los mejores son Dia, Black, Gold y Kevin

Gold: Tu tambien lo eres linda

Dia: Lo mismo digo Emily

Black: Digo lo mismo

Kevin: Seremos mejores amigos pero aun así peleamos

Blue: Dicen que los mejores amigos son los que se pelean mucho, así que ustedes son más que mejores amigos

Emily: ¿A que te refieres?

Kevin: Como no vas a saber a que se refiere

Emily: Mmm... Creo que no

Kevin: Algun día lo sabras

Hana: Ok sigamos, para Kotone ¿Como conociste a los demas?

Kotone: Pues... Como explicarlo... Ya se

Le empezo a contar como conocio a los chicos (yo: es como un recuerdo que ella cuenta o algo así, ustedes entienden)

Kotone: Muy bien Lily ahora iremos a pescar para capturar más pokémon *se refiere a su Meganium*

Lily: Mega (Ok)

Kotone se tropezo con una roca y se cayo encima de Silver

Silver: Ten más cuidado

Kotone: Lo siento

Crystal: ¿Estan bien?

Silver y Kotone: Si estamos bien

Gold: Silver te encontraste a una chica muy linda ¿Como te llamas?

Kotone: Me llamo Kotone ¿Y ustedes?

Crysta: Me llamo Crystal pero mis amigos me dicen Crys

Silver: Soy Silver

Gold: Y yo soy Gold ¿Quieres salir conmigo linda? *empezo a coquetear*

Crystal: ¡No empieces Gold! *le pego una patada*

Kotone: ¿Estas bien?

Gold: S-Si, ¡Oye chica super seria podrias dejar de hacer eso!

Crystal: No hasta que te comportes

Silver: Nunca lo hara

Fin de lo que contaba Kotone en como los conocio (yo: no se como lo podia explicar ustedes entienden)

Kotone: Así los conoci y a los demas los conoci por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Crystal

Hana: Muy bien continuamos, para Blue, si por alguna razon tus preferencias sexuales o sentimentales (osea de hombre a mujer) ¿A cual de todas las chicas elijes?

Blue: Pues... A Emily por supuesto *la abrazo*

Gold y Kevin se empezaron a imaginar a las chicas juntas y les sangro la nariz

Crystal y Emily: ¡Pervertidos! *les pegaron una patada*

Hana: Para Sapphire ¿Quienes son tus mejores amigas?

Sapphire: Son todas pero las mejores son: Emily, Blue, Yellow y White

Hana: Para Black ¿La liga pokemon o White?

Black: Elijo a White

White: ¿En serio?

Black: Si el detector no sonó, así que digo la verdad

Hana: Para Diamond ¿Ademas de la comida, te gusta algo mas?

Diamond: Pues claro me gusta la señorita y tambien pasar el rato con los senpais y mis amigos

Hana: Para Crystal ¿Mineral favorito?

Crystal: Si la pregunta se refiere al agua minera, seria la Cachantun (yo: o algo asi se llama)

Hana: Para Yellow ¿Te casaras con Red?

Yellow: Claro que lo haria

Hana: Para Emily ¿Por que eres tan linda?

Emily: En realidad no lo se seguramente saque lo linda de mi madre

Kevin: Ella linda, no

Emily: Tu callate celoso

Kevin: No lo soy

El detector sonó

Emily: Mientes

Kevin: Estoy que ya destrozo ese detector

Hana: De eso nada cuesta harto para comprar otro, así que no

Red: ¿Cuanto crees que cueste?

Ruby: Yo creo que $10.000 por ahí

Green: O $20.000 podria ser

Emerald: Debe valer entonces $1.000.000

Red, Ruby y Green: No cuesta mucho dinero

Emerald: Pues debe valer menos entonces

Hana: Mejor continuamos, para Gold ¿Le coqueteaste a Kotone?

Gold: Si, cuando nos conocimos y cuando quiero tambien

Hana: Para Ruby ¿Crees que algún día Kevin se declare a Emily?

Ruby: Claro, hasta creo que se podrian casar

Kevin y Emily: ¡EH! ¡ESO NUNCA! *sonrojados como tomate*

Ruby: Si claro

Hana: Para White ¿Que piensas de Kevin?

White: Que es lindo pero tambien es celoso, algo tsundere pero es muy buen amigo

Kevin: Tu tambien eres buena amiga

White: Gracias

Hana: Para Todos ¿que pasaría si de la nada Gold y Crystal cambiaran entre si sus personalidades?

Sapphire: Eso seria raro por que Crystal como Gold y el como ella

Blue: Definitivamente...

Todos: Seria raro que cambiaran sus personalidades *exepto Gold y Crystal*

Hana: Para Emily y todos sus amigos ¿Planeas o planean también traer los entrenadores de la sag solo al de los videojuegos?

Emily: Pues claro pero tambien dejaremos...

Todos: Que ustedes decidan

Emily: Solo tienen que colocar "Invita a..." por ejemplo "Invita a Leaf" antes de la pregunta si quieres o despues de la pregunta

Hana: Ya lo dijo Emily haganlo si quieren y nos despedimos, faltaron preguntas pero a la proxima seguramente veras tu preguntas, Adios

Todos: Adios chicos y chicas

**Yo: Fue un poco corto pero como dijo antes ustedes diran a quien invitamos podria ser a Leaf o a Summer etc**

**Red: Seria raro encontrarme con otro Red**

**Yo: Eso es cierto pero bueno, adios pronto hare la otra entrevista**


	6. Entrevista al azar 5

**Yo: Si lo se demore**

**Yo: Si lo se demore**

**Emily: Deja de hacerlos esperar**

**Yo: Es que estoy nerviosa**

**Emily: ¿De que?**

**Yo: De volver a clases, no tendre tiempo para esto**

**Kevin: ¿Que tiene?**

**Yo: Mejor que empiece**

Entrevista Al Azar 5

Hana: Hola a todos, de nuevo con entrevista al azar, hoy tenemos uno 2 invitados especiales, son: ¡Summer y Ben! ¡Los rangers de Oblivia!

Summer: Hola a todos

Ben: Hola

Gold: Hola chica linda ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Crystal: ¡No empieces Gold! *le pego una patada

Summer: Eso debe doler

Ben: Si y mucho

Emily: ¡Summer! ¡¿Te acuerdas de mi cierto!?

Summer: Claro, no me iba olvidar de mi amiga de la infancia

Kevin: ¿Se conocen?

Summer y Emily: Si

Emily: ¿Cuentame, Ben es tu novio?

Summer: C-Claro que no, solo somos amigos *sonrojada*

Ben: E-Eso es cierto *sonrojado*

Emily: Si claro

Hana: Ya basta de charla, Para Gold ¿Del 1 al 10, cuanto es tu nivel de pervertido?

Gold: 10

Emily: Yo creo que 100

Gold: Tu no opines

Emily: Es cierto

Hana: Para Ruby ¿Estarías dispuesto a diseñar trajes de baño para todas las chicas?

Ruby: Claro, si ellas quieren les hago unos con gusto

Sapphire: Chico cursi

Ruby: Callate Chica salvaje

Blue: Yo quisiera uno Ruby

Ruby: Claro Blue-senpai

Hana: Sigamos, para Silver ¿Por qué te shippean con Blue?

Silver: Sera por que como la protejo demasiado

Kotone: Escuchen fans no lo critico por eso pero Silver es mio

Silver: Yo no soy de nadien

Kotone: Si lo eres

Hana: Para Red ¿Ya les dijisteis a todos que estuviste con Sabrina en las aguas termales?

Red: En realidad no

Yellow: Eso es cierto Red-san

Red: Si pero tranquila solo te amo a ti

Hana: Que cursi, para Crystal ¿Y qué es lo que mejor se te da aparte de capturar Pokémon?

Crystal: Cocinar, hacer aseo, todas las cosas domesticas

Hana: Para Sapphire ¿Si tuvieras un deseo magico que deseo pedirias?

Sapphire: Pediria... Mmm... Que Ruby sea màs honesto conmigo y los demas

Ruby: Estoy perdido si digo la verdad ante ti

Sapphire: eso es cierto

Hana: Para Ruby ¿Pokémon favorito?

Ruby: ¿Que no es obvio? Es Milotic

Hana: Para Black ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado o sentías algo hacia Bel?

Black: En realidad no, pero al parecer Cheren siente algo por ella

White: En eso te apoyo

Hana: Para Diamond ¿Elije, la comida o Platinum?

Diamond: Pues... *mirando su comida y a Platinum*

Pearl: Te quieres apurar

Diamond: A la señorita

Platinum: Que tierno eres Dia

Diamond: Todo por usted señorita

Hana: Para Platinum ¿Estarías dispuesta a abandonar todo tu conocimiento solo para salvar las vidas de Diamond y a Pearl?

Platinum: Si por supuesto

Hana: Que valiente, bueno sigamos Para Emerald ¿Del 1 al 10, cuanto es tu admiracion hacia Crystal?

Emerald: Pues... 10

Hana: Para Emily ¿Con quien diste tu primer beso? ¿Lo podrias explicar?

Emily: Pues con... lo di con... *sonrojada*

Ruby: Dilo que no te de pena

Emily: Fue con Kevin, si te refieres cuando me lo dio, lo explicare *empezo a contar del recuerdo o sea explicarlo* (yo: ustedes lo entienden)

-Recuerdo-

Un dia lluvioso

Emily: ¿Kevin? *con un paraguas* (yo: algo asi se escribe)

Kevin: Emily, ¿Que haces aqui?

Emily: Eso es lo que deberia preguntar yo ¿Que haces aqui en la lluvia?

Kevin: Pues... Vine a aclarar mi mente... Lo siento lo que paso ahi

Emily: No pasa nada, fue un accidente, yo tambien lo siento, no debi gritarte

Kevin: Volvamos, Black y White se van a preocupar

Emily: Si

se fueron caminando

Kevin: Dime la verdad Emily *paro de caminar*

Emily: ¿De que cosa?

Kevin: Fuiste donde estaba yo por coinsidencia o por que estabas preocupada por mi

Emily: Estuve preocupada

Kevin: Crei que me odiabas

Emily: No, tu eres la persona mas importante

se acerco a ella

Kevin: Tu tambien eres la persona mas importante para mi *la beso*

-Fin del recuerdo-

Emily: Eso fue lo que paso o no Kevin *sonrojada*

Kevin: Si *sonrojado*

Hana: Que cursi pero tierno

Summer: Asi que tienes un pretendiente

Emily: ¡EH! ¡No! *sonrojada*

White: Claro tienes a 3 chicos que estan enamorados de ti

Blue: Crei que eran solo Kevin y Nicolas

White: Hay un chico que se llama Luck es un chico lindo y es todo lo contrario de Nicolas es muy tierno y atento

Las chicas: Cualquiera va querer a ese chico

Los chicos: -_- *celosos*

Hana: Ya mucha charla, para Sapphire ¿Que piensas de tu contraparte May del anime?

Sapphire: Que es linda al igual que yo pero es como Ruby

Ruby: Ojala fueras como ella Sapphire

Sapphire: Callate, antes tu tambien eras como yo

Ruby: no, no lo era

sono el detector

Sapphire: Si claro

Hana: ¿Como los soportas? *susurro a Emerald*

Emerald: Ignorandolos

Hana: Ok sigamos, para Emerald ¿Que se siente estar con Ruby y Sapphire?

Emerald: Incomodo, ya que estos 2 como se aman quien los soporta

Ruby y Sapphire: No nos queremos *sonrojados*

El detector sono

Emerald: Si claro, diganle eso al detector

Crystal: Mejor sigamos

Hana: Para Red ¿Cocacola o Fanta?

Red: Las 2 por que son buenas

Hana: Para Silver ¿como se llamara el hijo que tengan tu y kotone?

Silver: No pienso tener hijos con ella

Sono el detector

Silver: Rayos

Blue: Mi hermanito me quiere dar sobrinos *saco la camara* ya di como se llamara

Silver: Esta bien, si es niña se llamara Soul y si es niño Dash

Kotone: Aww, te quiero Silver *lo abrazo*

Silver: Ya lo se

Blue: Y lo tengo todo en video

Green: No cambiaras

Blue: Tu tampoco

Hana: Para Kevin ¿Que eliges a las chicas que estan enamoradas de ti o a Emily?

Kevin: Pues a la chica inmadura

Emily: No soy inamadura

Ben: ¿Por que te dice asi?

Emily: Para molestarme

Ben: Eso es por que te ama

Kevin: No es cierto *sonrojado* (yo: Kevin tsundere ON xD)

El detector sono

Ben: Mientes

Hana: Yo sigo con esto, para Blue ¿Que harias se descubres que yellow esta embarazada, de Trillizos?

Blue: Primero pensaria en la reaccion de Red y estaria feliz

Hana: Eso es cierto

Blue: Shh, voy hacerle una broma Red *fue donde el* ¿Red te enteraste?

Red: ¿De que?

Blue: Vas a hacer "Padre" de trillisos, Yellow esta embarazada de ti *saco su camara y grabo a Red*

Red: ¿¡Que!? *fue donde Yellow* Querida, deja escucharlos *toco el estomago de Yellow*

Yellow: Red-san ¿Estas bien?

Red: Trillisos dijiste Blue

Blue: Si

Red: ... *se desmayo*

Hana: Te pasaste con tu broma

Green: Y harto

Blue: Ja, ja, ja, pero estuvo gracioso, ya se como reaccionara Red cuando Yellow este embarazada de el y ademas lo tengo en video

Emily: ¡Cuidado! *le tiro agua encima a Red*

Red: Tuve un sueño o que

Blue: Si fue un sueño Red

el detector sono

Blue: Maldito detector

Red: ¿no lo soñe cierto?

Blue: Te hice una broma y funciono bien

Red: ¡BLUE!

Blue: Sera mejor correr *empezo a correr*

Red: ¡No te escaparas! *la persiguio*

Hana: Finjire que nada paso, para Summer ¿Que piensas de Kate, Keith y Kellyn?

Summer: Kate es mi mejor amiga es una linda chica esta enamorada de Keith y Kellyn, es amable, bromista, simpatica  
de Keith es un buen amigo esta enamorado de Kate aunque no lo demuestra es lindo, algo torpe, bromista  
de Kellyn es mi mejor amigo tambien tambien esta enamorado de Kate es muy lindo, inteligente, simpatico, amable  
ellos forman un triangulo amoroso

Hana: Para Ben ¿Que piensas de Summer?

Ben: Que es muy hermosa, amable, inteligente, simpatica, dulce, inocente y talentosa

Gold: No te pases

Ben: -.-

Hana: Para Black, A que no eres capaz de besar a White y de lengua XD

Black: S-Si soy capaz *fue donde White* ¡W-White!

White: ¿Si que pasa?

Black: Aca voy *la beso*

White: ... *sonrojada*

Black: C-Continuen quieren

Hana: Para Summer ¿Que piensas de Ben? ¿Es tu novio?

Summer: Es lindo, atento, amable, distraido algunas veces, simpatico, un poco torpe e inteligente, no es mi novio *un poco sonrojada*

Hana: Para Ben ¿Te gusta Summer?

Ben: Pues... Bueno... *sonrojado* Si me gusta mucho

Summer: ¿En serio?

Ben: Si

Summer: Tu tambien me gustas mucho

Se besaron pero por un rato

Hana: Ya mucho romance

Ben y Summer: Lo siento

Summer: Somos novios ahora

Ben: Si *le tomo la mano*

Hana: Bueno eso es todo por hoy, se que faltaron preguntas pero pronto veras las tuya, adios

Todos: Adios

**Yo: Listo**

**Sapphire: Espero que no te demores con la otra parte**

**Yo: No**

**Ruby: Si claro**

**Yo: Callate**

**Emerald: Dejen sus preguntas**

**Yo: Por cierto quiero ustedes elijan algo ¿Como se llamara el Shipping de Emily y Kevin juntos? Decidan**

**Sapphire: Podria ser Fantastichipping**

**Yo: Si podria ser, pero tambien hay que dejar que el publico elija, adios y como dijo emerald dejen sus preguntas**


	7. Entrevista al azar 6

**Yo: Si me demore un poco, ¡No me maten!**

**Sapphire: Harto**

**Yo: Mejor empecemos**

Entrevista Al Azar 6

Hana: Hoy tenemos invitados especiales y son: ¡Red, Leaf y Gary!

Las Fans de Gary y Red: ¡ AHHH! ¡GARY! ¡RED!

Los fans de Leaf: ¡LEAF!

Gary: Hola a todos mis fans

Red y Leaf: Hola *al mismo tiempo*

Blue: ¡Hola! ¡Asi que tu eres mi contraparte!

Leaf: Si

Green: Chica ruidosa

Blue: Pero aun asì te gusto

Green: Si ya lo se

Red: Tu eres mi contraparte

Red (juego): Si (yo: le puse a si para que no se confundan)

Red: Genial, ¿Eres campeon?

Red (juego): Si

Red: Yo tambien lo soy

Gary: Tu eres mi contraparte

Green: Si ¿Por que?

Gary: Vaya los 2 somos iguales de guapos

Leaf: Deja de ser tan arrogante y presumido Gary

Gary: Si, si... Aburrida *susurro*

Leaf: ¡Te escuche! *le pego una patada*

Hana: Y yo empiezo esto, para Sapphire ¿Dejarias de ser salvaje y ser femenina por Ruby?

Sapphire: Si te refieres a dejar de ser "la chica salvaje" y ser femenina, pues yo creo que si

Ruby: Eso harias por mi

Sapphire: Yo creo que si

Hana: Para Red ¿Tu crees que Ash ganara alguna liga?

Red y Red (juego): ¿A quien de los 2?

Hana: Al que tiene una novia tierna que es Yellow

Red: Pues... Yo creo que no, los creadores deberian hacer que gane una liga pokèmon

Hana: Para Gold ¿Por qué eres tan pervertido?

Gold: Que tiene de malo que me gusten las chica, solo es por las chicas

El detector sonò

Gold: Maldito detector

Crystal: Gold, di la verdad

Gold: Esta bien, cuando tenìa 9 años estaba tan aburrido y solo en mi casa que pille un CD que contenia hentai y yo crei que el CD tenia dibujos animados, desde ese dìa me volvi en un pervertido

Hana: Para Green ¿Que me dirias si te dijera que Bill embarazo a Daisy?

Green: ¡QUE LE HIZO!

Blue: Calmate Green

Lo calmo

Green: Primero lo iria a visitar y le diria "¡Cuida bien de tu hijo y de ella, por que si descubro que la dejaste sola, Te Mato!"

Blue: Das miedo *se aleja de el*

Hana: ¡Sal Bulbasaur! *lo saco de su pokeball* Usa somifero contra Green

Bulbasaur: Bulba, saur, bulba (Espero que no se enfade por que el precio lo pagaras tu)

Lo hizo y Green se durmio

Gary: Espero que se tranquilice por lo menos yo no soy asì

El detector sonò

Leaf: Mentiroso te pones asì cuando eres celoso

Gary: No es cierto

El detctor sonò

Red: Si lo es

Gary: Ya callense

Hana: Sigamos, para White ¿estas dispuesta a tener hijos con Black y si es así, cuantos planeas o planean tener?

Black y White: ... *sonrojados*

White: B-Bueno si estaria dispuesta y tu Black *sonrojada*

Black: C-Claro *sonrojado*

White: Pues yo creo qu hijos

Gold: Black aprovecha podrias tener relaciones sexua... *lo interrumpio Crystal con una patada*

Crystal: Callate Gold, que no ves que podrian haber niños presente viendonos y hablando de "eso"

Gold: Pues yo creo que ya han visto hen... *lo interrumpe con cachetada* ¡Deja de pegarme!

Crystal: ¡No hasta que te comportes!

Silver: Eso nunca va a pasar

Kotone: Hay que tener fe es que pueda cambiar *mira a Crystal regañando a Gold*

Silver: Pues yo no creo que cambie

Kotone: Si, la fe que tenia en que Gold cambie se fue a la basura

Emily: Lo mismo digo

Kevin: Te apoyo

Hana: Para Green ¿Puedes contar un chiste?

Green: ... *durmiendo*

Hana: ¡GREEN DESPIERTA!

Green: Ya desperte ¿Cual es la pregunta?

Hana: ¿Puedes contar un chiste?

Green: Soy malo con los chistes pero lo intentare

-Chiste muy cortito-

Green: Habia perro que se llamaba pan y luego se puzo duro

-Fin del chiste- (yo: fome el chiste xD)

Todos: Fome -.-

Emerald: Por lo menos lo intento

Diamond: Eso es cierto, me dio hambre

Pearl: Otra vez con tu comida

Platinum: Toma aquì tengo unas galletas *se las entrego*

Diamond: Gracias señorita *se las empezo a comer*

Hana: Para Emily ¿Por que huiste de tu mansion?

Todos: Huiste de tu Mansiòn *exepto Kevin*

Emily: Si y lo hice por que nunca me dejaron ser libre

Hana: Para Green y Kevin ¿Que pasaria si ven a Blue haciendo Yuri con Emily?

Green y Kevin: ... *le salio sangre en la nariz por imaginarselo*

Blue y Emily: ¡Pervertidos! *le pegan una patada*

Blue: Eso nunca va a pasar

Emily: Son unos mal pensados

Hana: Tienen todo mi apoyo

Leaf: ¿Estan bien?

Kevin: Si estoy bien

Green: Yo tambien

Hana: Seguire, para Red ¿Que hubieras hecho si Gold hubiera manoseado a Yellow?

Red: Primero sacaria a Pika de su pokeball "Pika utiliza Trueno contra Gold"

Gold: Nunca le hare eso a Yellow o si no Red-senpai me mata, mejor me alejo un poco *se alejo*

Hana: Para Emily ¿Que crees que te hagan cuando te encuentren tus padres?

Emily: Me llevarian a la mansiòn y quedaria en mi habitaciòn y nunca màs me dejarian salir de ahì

Hana: Para Kevin ¿Que pasaria si nunca vuelves a ver a Emily?

Kevin: Simple, estaria deprimido toda la vida

Hana: Para Black y White ¿Como conocieron a Emily y a Kevin?

Black: Pues... Como decirlo

White: Mejor lo explicamos *lo empezo a contar*

-Recuerdo-

En Ciudad Porcelana

White: Gracias por invitarme este Porcehelado Black

Black: De nada Presidenta

Al rato llegaron Emily y Kevin

Emily: No me sigas

Kevin: No te estoy siguiendo

Emily: Oigan parejita

White: ¿Si que pasa?

Kevin: Lo siento si interrumpimos su noviasgo

Black y White: N-No somos novios *sonrojados*

Emily: Lo siento por confusion *miro fijamente a White* No puede ser tu eres White la presidenta de BW Agency

White: Si

Emily: Wow, eres muy linda

White: Gracias

Kevin: Soy Kevin

Emily: Soy Emily

White: Yo soy White

Black: Soy Black y voy a ser el campeon

Emily: Yo tambien quiero ser campeona

Kevin: Ni lo sueñes Emily, el campeon sere yo

Emily: Callate

White: ¿Son rivales?

Emily y Kevin: Asì es

Black: Pues yo crei que eran novios

Emily y Kevin: T-Te equivocas no lo somo para nada *sonrojados*

Emily: ¿Nos pueden acompañar en nuestro viaje?

Black y White: Claro

-Fin del recuerdo-

Black: Eso paso

Hana: Interesante, para Leaf ¿Elige a Gary o a Red?

Leaf: Mmm... Los 2 son muy lindo yo creo que los 2

Hana: Para Red (juego) y Leaf ¿Por que en el juego los hicieron callados? (yo: asì no se confunden)

Red (juego) y Leaf: Eso dile a los creadores *diciendo al mismo tiempo* (yo: como que es obio -.-)

Hana: Para Gary ¿A cual de las compañeras de Ash seria la perfecta pareja para el?

Gary: Podria ser May o Serena una de las 2 pero màs posibilidad la tendra May creo

Hana: Para Red (juego) ¿Eres celoso?

Red (juego): Un poco

Hana: Para Leaf ¿Que opinas de la gente que te junta con Gary?

Leaf: Nada, son sus gustos

Hana: Para Gary ¿Eres Tsundere o aunque sea un poco?

Gary: No lo soy

El detector sonò

Leaf: No mientas

Gary: Bueno tal ves un poquito

El detector sonò

Gary: Ok, ok, soy algo tsundere

Hana: Para Red (juego) ¿Has salido a una cita con Leaf?

Red (juego): Si

Gary: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cuando!?

Red (juego): La semana pasada

Leaf: Celoso

Gary: No

El detector sonò

Red (juego): Mentiroso

Gary: Ok si

Hana: Para Gary ¿Te gusta Leaf?

Gary: No *un poco sonrojado*

El detector sonò

Hana: mentiroso

Gary: Ok me gusta muchu, felices

Leaf: ... *sonrojada*

Blue: Confundida

Leaf: Si, no se si me gusta Gary o Red

Blue: Pronto lo sabras

Hana: Para Leaf ¿Que piensas de Blue?

Leaf: Que es divertida, linda, amable, un poco ruidosa y buena amiga

Blue: Gracias Leaf

Ruby: Sapphire

Sapphire: ¿Que?

Ruby: ¿Has visto a Emerald?

Sapphire: No

Al rato despues llego Emerald

Kotone: Emerald ¿Donde estabas?

Emerald: Es que una parejita se olvido de mi

Sapphire: Lo sentimos Emerald

Ruby: Es que partimos temprano por que Hana nos llamo

Sapphire: Si y nos olvidamos de ti

Emerald: Si y cuando tengan hijos tambien los van olvidar o que

Ruby: Claro que no y te prometemos que nunca va a pasar

Sapphire: Si cuando llegue te hare tu platillo favorito

Emerald: Esta bien

Diamond: Hablando de comida, ya me dio hambre

Pearl: Pero si comiste una caja de galletas tu solo

Diamond: Ya sabes que tengo un estomago enorme

Platinum: Toma un pastel *se lo entrego*

Diamond: Gracias señorita

Pearl: Señorita, ¿Desde cuando esta preparada?

Platinum: Es que como conozco bien a Dia supe que le daria hambre

Diamond: Usted me conoce muy bien señorita

Hana: Mejor seguire, para Red (juego) Del 1 al 10 de lo linda que es Leaf

Red (juego): 10

Leaf: Gracias Red

Hana: Para Gary ¿Yaoi o Yuri?

Gary: Ninguno

Hana: Con esto terminamos se que faltaron preguntas pero a la proxima veras tu pregunta, Adios

Todos: Adios y dejen sus preguntas

**Yo: Para la próxima no demorare mucho**

**Blue: eso espero**

**Yo: Dejen sus preguntas y comenten, adios**


End file.
